


Midnight Meeting

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Fluffy, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Random - Freeform, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up without Tony there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shwarya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwarya/gifts).



> My friend Shwarya asked for “domestic!Stony”. So here you go! Hope you like it!

When Steve woke up, he was alone. He sat up and ruffled his hair. _Dammit Tony._ He flopped back down and closed his eyes.  
Then he sat up again. It was too cold without Tony. He sighed at himself. He used to be able to sleep on the run, on the hard ground with enemies closing in.  
Now he couldn’t even try sleeping without his boyfriend near.  
He pulled himself out of bed, shaking his head and feeling his tiredness disappear. Maybe the not sleeping had less to do with Tony and more to do with the whole Super Soldier thing.  
He grabbed his shirt. “JARVIS?” he asked tentatively.  
“Yes Captain?”  
Steve paused. “What time is it?”  
“Three am, sir.”  
“And where’s Tony?”  
“In his lab.”  
Steve sighed.  
“Shall I notify him that you’re awake?”  
“No. I’ll go to him.”  
“As you wish.”  
Of course Tony would leave him at three in the morning to work on some project, Steve thought as he left their room. His brain never turned off.  
This wasn’t the first time Tony had left him in the middle of the night for a project. Then again, Steve left Tony just as often for spontaneous training sessions.  
They were a bit of an odd couple, he mused as he entered the elevator and punched the button. Though somehow they weren’t the strangest couple on the team. He shook his head as the door opened to the lab.  
“Tony?” he called, stepping suspiciously into the lab. Not that he was scared of the lab per se, but the last few times he’d dropped into the lab, Tony had either been naked or doing things that just seemed…inappropriate.  
There was a sound and a head shot up. “Steve!” Tony chimed happily. “What’s up?”  
Steve frowned. “You’re fully clothed right?”  
Tony laughed and stepped around the benches to show his completely un-naked body. “One time Steve.”  
Steve looked him over skeptically. “Right.”  
Tony stepped forward and kissed him. “Hi.”  
Steve relaxed slightly. “Hey.” He looked around. “What are you working on?”  
Tony’s eyes lit up and he danced over to the bench, activating the computer screens. “I had an idea.”  
“Another one?” Steve teased.  
Tony chuckled and pointed to the screen. “It’s a new safety feature for the unmanned suits,” he explained. “Well…I say safety.”  
“More weapons.” Steve said. “There reaches a point where it becomes…”  
Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m a scientist Steve. I know where the limits are.”  
“I don’t doubt that.” Steve said, though giving the screens a look that could only be described as doubtful.  
Tony clapped him on the back. “Come on, I’m starving.” He headed towards the door.  
Steve blinked then followed him. “Don’t you have work to do?”  
Tony shrugged. “JARVIS has to render it all first. It’ll take a few minutes…and since you’re here…” He shot him a flirty look.  
Steve shook his head and followed him back to the elevator. As soon as the door shut, Tony was on him, pushing him against the wall passionately. Steve responded in kind, half expecting the attack. Tony always got horny after science.  
Tony’s hands slipped under Steve’s clothes, trailing across the skin. Steve moaned in response.  
Then the door opened onto the kitchen’s floor and Tony jumped out of the elevator.  
“ _Food_.”  
Steve panted against the wall of the elevator. That he hadn’t been expecting. He cast a glance at his boyfriend, who was raiding the fridge. Steve took a deep breath then left the elevator.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Hmm?” Tony asked, pulling himself away from the fridge, a bar of chocolate in his hand.  
Steve crossed his arms.  
Tony walked back to him and waved the chocolate. “Food! We can’t have sex on empty stomachs right?”  
He leant in for a kiss, but Steve sidestepped him. “I guess you’re right.” He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the leftover spaghetti bolognaise. He carried it to the microwave and set it. Then he leant against the counter, pointedly ignoring Tony.  
Tony looked at him and took a bite of the chocolate bar. “What are you doing?”  
“Eating,” Steve said, still not looking at him.  
Tony scowled and joined Steve by the microwave. He waved the chocolate around. “I got a chocolate bar.” He explained. “A _small_ chocolate bar.”  
“And I’ve got a plate of leftovers,” Steve finished.  
Tony’s eyes narrowed. He stepped in front of Steve, discarding his food and reaching forward for a kiss. Steve let him kiss, but pulled a face at the taste. He still hadn’t got used to modern chocolate. Bruce said it was because the addictives in it didn’t affect him.  
Tony scowled at him again. “If I’m boring you…” he stepped to the side, but Steve kicked up his leg and balanced it against the opposite counter.  
Tony gave an exaggerated sigh and looked back at his grinning boyfriend. His eyebrow twitched. “Are you kidnapping me?”  
Steve leant in for another kiss. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. They stayed there till the microwave beeped. They pulled apart and Steve took out the food. He walked around to the table and Tony followed, carrying two forks. They took opposite seats and began to eat in silence.  
Under the table, they played footsies. Tony tried not smirk.  
“The rendering is complete.” JARVIS suddenly interrupted them.  
“Oh, right, thanks JARVIS.”  
Steve looked at him. “You going to go deal with that?” he asked curiously.  
Tony lifted his fork and shovelled the spaghetti into his mouth. “I’m eating,” he said in between bites.  
Steve smiled and looked down.  
They ate the rest of the meal in silence, and then Steve washed up the plate while Tony checked the news updates. Steve finished the dishes and came over to wrap his arms around Tony, who grinned and kissed him.  
“Bed?”  
“Bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Hope you guys enjoyed whatever the hell this was.


End file.
